Dai Lhan
A major city in the nation of Alti Maru, '''Dai Lhan '''is a city that is predominately underground. Its many districts are built in "levels" that can be traversed either via stairs from one level to the next, or the large elevators that go throughout the entire city. History Dai Lhan's name means "Earth's Edge" in Trok; the city was founded by second- or third-generation immigrant otelidra from Karikaros that were chased out during the Walled City Culling in 2102. Seeking refuge and shelter from their oppressors, they built their new settlement underground. They only ventured above ground to harvest from small, well-hidden farmlands that were just big enough to sustain them. By the time that the initiator of the culling was removed from power forty years later, the settlement of Dai Lhan had grown enough that the survivors and their descendants saw no need to return in most cases. As Dai Lhan grew, aspiring entrepeneurs started their businesses in the area while land was cheap and while there was great money to be had by selling supplies to those constructing new districts in the city. Many of them found Dai Lhan's limits on pollution to be stifling, as that prohibited much of the technology they had intended to sell to the inhabitants of the city, but the ones who were able to adapt their products to Dai Lhan found themselves so wealthy that they could afford coveted areas above the surface in the sun. By the time the Veriol Alliance was formed in 2600, Dai Lhan was so prosperous that for a time, the Veriol Alliance's secondary headquarters was located there. Because of how easily defendable the self-sustaining city was with its networks of underground passages and natural walls from invaders, the Veriol Alliance continued to build up resources there even after the secondary headquarters fell out of use. To this day, many Veriol-constructed buildings still remain there; some are merely artifacts of time and have been repurposed into museums or historical sites, but others are still in use. The existence of Dai Lhan was known to the Veriol Alliance's main enemy, the Alamo Empire, but the city proved to be too hard to take during the First Galactic War. Consequently, Dai Lhan continued to be a main stronghold for the Veriol Alliance, able to have unparalleled industrial output while other cities were at risk of being attacked, and the city grew larger due to the economic stimulus. However, during the Second Galactic War, the Alamo Empire laid siege to Dai Lhan; it is thought that the Veriol Alliance being cut off from Dai Lhan and other important resources, such as the planet Beyne, is what won the Alamo Empire the Second Galactic War. Dai Lhan played less of a role during the Third Galactic War, as many facilities within its confines were relocated to prevent a repeat of the Second Galactic War in the event of another war. However, it remained unscathed throughout, allowing for it to experience another surge of growth once the war had ended. Shortly before the Godbomb, one of the nine legendary godslaying weapons was forged in the depths of Dai Lhan. This weapon was called Ji Lhan, Reality's Edge. Government Dai Lhan holds elections every three Estvoldian years for mayor; mayors who are popular among voters can expect to serve for multiple terms, should they choose to run again. There is no lawful limit on how many consecutive terms a mayor can serve, but due to an incident in 3958 wherein former mayor Lang Hok-Ni attempted to forcibly take back her position after declining to run again and changing her mind midway through the political campaigns of her "competition," mayors are prohibited from running for office again after they resign or otherwise fail to run again while they are currently in office. The current mayor is Mayor Sang Ookli, who has served for one term thus far and intends to run for a second. Category:Cities